As Mulheres de James Sirius Potter
by Lais Oliveira1
Summary: Desde pequeno, James Sirius tinha a companhia de várias mulheres. Conforme foi crescendo, ter apenas as mulheres da família não bastava e tornou-se o maroto da nova geração. Pela visão do próprio gato em pessoa, James Sirius vai contar como é ter tantas mulheres em sua vida. Afinal, ele não recebera aquele nome à toa. [Fanfic em parceria com Anália Galvão]
1. Ginevra Potter

**N/A: Fanfic Harry Potter, em parceria com Lia Galvão.**

 **1- Ginevra Weasley Potter**

Entre tantas designações, existe apenas uma a qual ela se encaixa perfeitamente, Ginny Potter é a mulher da minha vida. Soube disso no exato momento em que ela disse meu nome pela primeira vez e eu sei que sou homenzinho da vida dela. Ou pelo menos era, até aquele exibido de olhos verdes chegar e tentar roubar meu posto.

Ginny era a mulher que eu sempre poderei ter a certeza que jamais irá me magoar ou me abandonar, e a única coisa que me impede de roubá-la para mim é aquele cara que a chama de amor. Ele seria um problema, se não fosse pelo fato de ser tão legal comigo e sempre me dar sapos de chocolate (nome disso era suborno) e por eu chamá-lo de pai (era apenas um detalhe). Mas eu não ligava muito para isso, já que chocolate era sempre bem vindo.

Eu sabia que minha mãe me adorava — quem não me amaria? Não precisam responder, isso ainda não vem ao caso —, entretanto, eu sempre dei um certo trabalho para ela. Quando eu disse que eu soube que Ginny era a mulher da minha vida apenas por ela dizer o meu nome, podem apostar que não foi porque ela estava dizendo com carinho. E obviamente meu instinto de ser esperto desde sempre, não agradou muito essa mulher que era um doce de pessoa.

— JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO MEXER NO RELÓGIO DO SEU AVÔ?!

Eu olhei marotamente para ela, rindo abertamente. Eu tinha uns quatro ou cinco anos e eu amava mexer no relógio que marcava onde cada membro da família Weasley estava. Assim que meu pai virou esposo da minha mãe, eu, Albus, Rose e o resto dos primos nasceram, o relógio passou a ter mais membros para apontar onde estavam. E foi naquela época que eu descobri amar perturbar a minha mãe, a cara de pimenta.

Ela virou-se para encarar meu pai, enquanto eu tentava me pendurar nos ponteiros, aproveitando que ela se distraíra. Pelo canto do olho, eu vi que meu avô não sabia se ria, ou se me deixava ali.

— Isso é culpa sua, Harry Potter — reclamou Ginny. — Por que raios você colocou o nome de James Sirius nesse garoto?

— Ah, e eu ia saber que isso influenciaria? — Mais tarde, eu soube que meu pai estava querendo rir muito naquele dia

Ginny cruzou os braços e balançou os cabelos cor de fogo, com a cara em brasa.

— _James Sirius?_ Isso não influenciaria? Viu quem era Sirius Black? E James Potter?

— Ginny, amor — olha o tal de "amor" de novo —, ele só tem cinco anos.

— Mesmo assim, a culpa é sua. — Ela jogou os cabelos e me viu pendurado nos ponteiros. — JAMES SIRIUS, DESCE DAÍ! TEM O QUE NA CUECA? EXPLOSIVIM?!

Ela veio atrás de mim e me pegou no colo, enquanto eu me debatia e ria para implicá-la. Ginny me levou para a sala, parecendo que eu era um saco de batatas. Ela sentou-se no sofá e me virou para que pudesse me ver.

Eu sorri inocentemente para ela e, ao ver meu rosto, sua expressão se suavizou. E era isso que eu amava nela. Ok, uma das coisas. Era quando ela me olhava com amor e carinho, mesmo eu tendo feito merda.

— Você é um garotinho muito sapeca, sabia? — Ginny segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Eca, mãe! — falei, limpando sua saliva do rosto.

— O quê? — ela perguntou com o mesmo olhar inocente que eu dava. Ela dizia que não, mas fazíamos a mesma expressão, quando fazíamos algo errado e fingíamos que não. — Baba de mãe cura.

— _Ecaaaa_ — exclamei mais uma vez, tentando escapar de seus braços, mas ela me impedia.

— Garoto mal criado — eu acho que ela pretendia ser severa. — Mamãe ama você, está bem?

Eu me lembro de tê-la olhado com admiração naquela hora. Sempre fiquei desse jeito quando Ginny me dizia que me amava. A verdade é que eu nunca conseguiria me separar dela. Eu lhe dava muita dor de cabeça, sempre soube disso. Mas amar... eu amaria aquela mulher para sempre.

Eu estendi meus braços para ela e Ginny me abraçou, com a sua barriga imensa — naquela época ela estava grávida de Lily —, e eu me aconcheguei em seu colo. Seu cheiro era bom e não conseguia decifrá-lo; eu sempre dizia que ela tinha um cheiro só dela, um cheiro de mãe. Ginny, a cara de pimenta, ria e dizia que eu imaginava aquelas coisas. E eu respondia que ela não sabia, porque não era filha dela.

Ginny era, e sempre será, minha conselheira e minha orientadora. Conforme eu ia crescendo, fui ficando mais encapetado e Ginny estava sempre ali, com seu pavio curto e cara de pimenta (ela odiava esse apelido, mas eu só a chamava assim para vê-la ficar vermelha de raiva ou irritação), para me dar um sermão ou conselho.

Eu achava que nunca precisaria da ajuda de minha mãe para me dar conselhos sobre garotas. Mas eu era um garotinho quando perguntei o que era amar (e de onde vinham os bebês). Eu nunca pensei que seria um galinha em Hogwarts, mas já tinha interesse em saber como era amar. E como o cara que eu chamava de pai não soube explicar, eu fui atrás de Ginny.

Agora imagine um garoto hiperativo de quase nove anos esperando a mãe chegar em casa depois do trabalho, para lhe perguntar como e o que era amar. Meu pai era meio... reservado. Ele disse que havia demorado a perceber que minha mãe sempre esteve ali, ao lado dele. Quando ele me falou aquilo, eu decidi que eu saberia quem era o meu amor. Eu tinha que saber, eu precisava saber.

Quando minha mãe abriu a porta, eu ultrapassei Albus, jogando o mané para trás, e pulando no colo da minha mãe. Ela me pegou, surpresa e risonha. Depois olhou feio para mim, ao ver Albus levantando do chão, com o rosto vermelho. Às vezes eu ficava impressionado em como ele era cuspido e escarrado o papai.

— O que você fez com o seu irmão, Sirius? — Ela perguntou, me colocando no chão.

— Nada — respondi e ela estreitou os olhos, indo ajudar Albus, enquanto eu revirava os meus.

— Sei... — ela não acreditava em mim. — Onde está Lily?

— Sei lá, com o meu pai... ou roendo alguma grade do berço — dei de ombros. Eu sei, era uma criança muito fácil de se lidar. — Eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que saber onde Lily está.

Ginny me olhou, com a famosa cara de pimenta.

— James Sirius! Você é o irmão mais velho — ela ralhou e depois respirou fundo. — Ok, o que é _tão_ importante? — e revirou os olhos, andando até a cozinha comigo e Albus em seu encalço.

— Mãe, o que é amar? — Ginny abriu a boca, mas eu a interrompi: — Já perguntei ao papai, mas ele não sabe de nada.

— Ele deveria saber — minha mãe comprimiu os lábios.

— Então...?

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para Albus. Sorriu para ele e beijou o topo da testa dele, pegando-o no colo, para depois me encarar.

— Bem, amar é algo complicado de dizer, Jay. Quando você vê uma pessoa que admira, seu coração se enche de alegria e...

— Então eu amo você!

Ginny riu e bagunçou o meu belo cabelo. Ela sabia que eu não gostava e eu a olhei zangado. Minha mãe riu.

— É um tipo de amor diferente, esse que você sente por mim, James. É amor de filho. O tipo de amor que você quer saber é ... como posso explicar? É quando você sente como se tivesse nascido para estar com aquela pessoa, quando o sorriso dela faz tudo valer a pena, quando..

— Quando você sabe que quer passar cada dia do resto da sua vida ao lado dela, quando seus primeiros pensamentos ao acordar giram em torno dessa pessoa, assim como seus sonhos. — E lá estava o babão do meu pai, com Lily colo e olhando para a minha cara de pimenta de um jeito que me obrigou a quebrar o contato visual entre eles.

— Cada dia do resto da minha vida é tempo demais. — Conclui e minha mãe riu, depositando vários beijos em meu rosto por mais que eu protestasse e tentasse me livrar.

— Um dia você irá entender, James. — Ela me garantiu e eu concordei.

Apesar de uma parte de mim anotar que eu jamais entenderia o que era amor, eu soube no momento em que a vi sorrindo para mim, que amava Dominique daquela maneira que meus pais descreveram.


	2. Dominique Delacour Weasley

**2 - Dominique Delacour Weasley**

Quando meu pai me disse que demorou anos para perceber que amava minha mãe, eu havia construído uma meta para descobrir quem eu amava, mas essa meta caiu por terra assim que eu entendi o que exatamente era amor. E minha mãe estava certa ao dizer que era complicado. Porém, naquela tarde de primavera debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins da Toca, eu soube que havia realizado minha meta.

Era um ano antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. Victoire e Teddy haviam anunciado naquele dia que estavam saindo e eu a vi sentada na grama, fazendo uma de suas florzinhas nos cabelos louro avermelhados mover-se em suas mãos. Tínhamos a mesma idade, mas ela nunca havia passado tanto tempo n'A Toca, como naquelas férias.

Dominique era delicada e bem... formosa. (Não liguem, tive a ajuda do vovô ao dizer um adjetivo legal.) Eu me lembro de olhar seus cabelos esvoaçarem com o vento, me deixando hipnotizado. Mamãe dizia que eu era atentado (talvez seja verdade), mas Albus também tinha seus momentos James Sirius.

— Mamãe, James está babando na Dominique! — Ele gritou para o mundo bruxo todo ouvir.

— É mentira, mãe! — falei, indo atrás do pirralho. Começamos a correr pelo jardim, com Albus rindo enquanto eu tentava alcançá-lo.

De repente, Ginny apareceu em nosso campo de visão, impedindo-nos de continuar correndo.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou, de braços cruzados.

— Mãe, o James esta...

Albus não completou a frase, pois eu tampei-lhe aquela boca de enorme. Ele se debateu contra mim, rindo. Pilantra.

Nossa mãe tirou a minha mão da boca do fofoqueiro e olhou diretamente para mim. Sempre achei injusto como ela sempre deduzia que a culpa era minha. Ok, talvez na maioria das vezes fosse mesmo.

— O você fez dessa vez, Sirius?

— Eu juro solenemente que eu não fiz nada — respondi e minha cara de pimenta suavizou a expressão. Meu pai havia dito, depois que eu muito aprontara em minha infância, que se eu estivesse falando a verdade, teria de jurar solenemente. E isso é válido até hoje.

— Tudo bem... agora, largue seu irmão — ela pediu, pois havia apenas tirado a minha mão da boca dele. — E, Albus, deixa seu irmão. Dessa vez, ele não fez nada.

Eu olhei indignado para ela.

— Ei, o que isso quer dizer?!

Mas minha mãe apenas me olhou e levou Albus para dentro, dizendo que Rose havia chegado. Balancei a cabeça; depois daquele dia, eu soube que deveria dormir com um olho aberto, se eu fosse implicar com Albus.

Assim que os dois sumiram dentro d'A Toca, eu me virei para ver Dominique novamente. Nós nunca nos falamos muito (até porque a França era bem longe) e eu não sabia como agir em frente a uma garota. Principalmente quando esta é sua prima e tem uma parte veela.

Acreditem se quiser, mas eu não sabia como chegar até ela. Deem-me um desconto, eu só tinha dez anos, e o que um garoto de dez anos sabe sobre garotas? Entretanto, meu coraçãozinho dava pulos apenas ao olhá-la. Crianças. Eu fiquei muito bom nisso depois.

Então eu me lembrei do que o meu pai me dissera sobre saber quando eu estava em frente ao meu amor verdadeiro. Quando eu fiquei mais velho, essa coisa de amor verdadeiro, tornou-se um pouco piegas. Mas, no fundo, eu sempre soube que eu precisava de um.

Dei um passo decidido em sua direção, mas vacilei ao ver o quanto me aproximei. Dominique respirou fundo e jogou os cabelos para trás, fazendo com que eu esquecesse meu nome.

— Você parece um bobão parado aí. — Afirmou sem se preocupar em olhar na minha direção e eu abri e fechei minha boca feito um peixinho.—- Eu não mordo, sabia? — Tornou a dizer ao ver que não havia conseguido uma reação imediata.

— M... ma... é claro que... oi. — Gaguejei e desejei mais do que tudo poder sair correndo.

Ela ergueu o olhar na minha direção, me avaliando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e eu me mexi inquieto.

— Você ainda parece um bobão — concluiu voltando a atenção para as flores.

Senti que havia virado um peixinho outra vez e então me obriguei a falar.

— Minha mãe prefere o termo babuíno... — Isso mesmo, James, assim você vai longe. Mas talvez não tenha sido assim tão ruim, já que ela mostrou um singelo, porém visível, sorriso. Percebi que ela não falaria mais nada e decidi me aproximar realmente. — Posso? — Perguntei ao parar do seu lado recebendo um dar de ombros em resposta. — Então você gosta de flores?

Seu perfil era tão perfeitinho, que eu tinha de desviar o olhar para não ficar a encarando muito.

— Não exatamente... — Percebi que ela me encarava pelo canto do olho e tinha os lábios curvados.

Desviei minha atenção de seu rosto para suas mãos, só então percebendo que ela picava as flores que pegava. Assim que minha boca se abriu, a ruiva preveniu minha pergunta e impediu-me de colocá-la em palavras.

— Você sabe, Fleur, flor.. é tudo igual... Como não posso fazer nada com ela eu finjo que a flor é minha mãe. — Disse puxando outro ramo assim que o que ela estava segurando se desmaterializou.

E lá estava o peixinho outra vez. Observei por mais alguns segundos até conseguir dizer a única coisa sensata que consegui pensar.

— Por que você faria isso com ela? — O olhar furioso que Dominique lançou em minha direção fez com que eu quase me arrependesse de ter perguntado.

— Não é da sua conta, Potter.

— Ok - levantei os braços para o ar, rendendo-me. — Se não quiser falar nada, tudo bem. Mas é você quem está perdendo. Tenho sapos de chocolate que eu roubei do meu pai hoje mais cedo e o suficiente para dois... ou até mais.

Levantei-me da grama, limpando a minha calça com as mãos, mas Dominique me impediu. Eu sorri. Virei para olhá-la e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais. Lembro-me de sentir que meu coração bateu freneticamente em meu peito.

— Sapos de chocolate? — sua voz estava esperançosa e sua expressão gulosa. Eu assenti e ela deu um sorrisinho. — Acho que eu posso conversar um pouquinho com você.— Eu estreitei os olhos.

— Isso é interesse — falei, mas sorri. — É uma das minhas. — Ela riu mais uma vez e sentei-me novamente na grama, ao seu lado. Tirei uns seis sapos de chocolate do bolso e dei três a ela, ficando com três restantes. — Então... — encarei-a esperando pela resposta da pergunta já feita.

Dominique suspirou e mordeu um pedaço de seu sapo de chocolate, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha mas sem falar absolutamente nada.

— Sabe, sei ser um bom ouvinte quando quero. E hoje eu estou afim de uma boa história — dei um sorriso, olhando-a de lado e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto me encostava na árvore.

Dominique demorou tanto a responder, que eu pensei que ela não diria nada. Talvez, ela estivesse ponderando se poderia confiar ou não em mim. Acho que, no fim, ela acabou por concordar que sim.

— Acho que você já sabe que meus pais estavam em Londres desde segunda-feira — ela me olhou e eu assenti, mesmo não sabendo de nada sobre isso. Eu só prestava atenção no que meus pais e meus tios conversavam quando me convinha. Se eu soubesse que Dominique estava junto, talvez eu teria prestado atenção. Ou não. — Eu fiquei com o nosso tio George lá na loja. Eu que escolhi ficar lá, sabe? Gosto dos logros e das brincadeiras. — Eu ri.

— Quem é que não gosta? — Dominique assentiu, permitindo-se a rir mais alto. Eu gostei do som.

— Pois é, a minha mãe não é muito fã. — sempre achei a tia Fleur um pouco chata, mas não comentei sobre isso. — Mas eu fiquei mesmo assim. Durante a semana, uma menina apareceu lá. Uma nascida trouxa, e nós ficamos super amigas. Ela é meio doidinha, por isso nos demos bem.

— Ué, e o que isso tem a ver?

— Bem, conversamos sobre diversas coisas e uma dos assuntos não tinha como deixar de ser Hogwarts. Ficamos um dia inteiro conversando sobre a escola, sobre os fantasmas, passagens secretas, casas e eu percebi que antes mesmo de entrar para o ano letivo, já tinha feito uma amiga e não seria julgada só como "mais uma Weasley", pelo menos não por ela.

Dominique suspirou e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados, senti vontade de abraçá-la, mas queria que ela terminasse primeiro.

— Bem, hoje quando fui conversar com minha mãe, ela começou a gritar em francês e disse que nem em sonho eu estudaria em Hogwarts, que dessa vez ela havia ganhado no par ou ímpar e eu iria para Beauxbatons querendo ou não. — Ela rematerializou a flor para poder despedaçá-la mais uma vez. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não se dava conta do que estava fazendo. Dominique revirou os olhos. — Não é apenas porque eu fiz amizade com uma nascida trouxa. Ela não entende que todos da nossa família vão estudar em Hogwarts. Todos que eu conheço estarão lá.

Mais uma vez, fiz biquinho de peixe, pois eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Eu tinha todas as respostas, menos algo coerente para dar algum consolo a ela. Então eu me saio com essa:

— Então hoje é seu dia de sorte — sorri, presunçoso. Dominique levantou uma das sobrancelhas. — Até ontem, você não conhecia James Sirius Potter. E, quando uma pessoa me conhece, a sorte dela muda. E a sua está prestes a mudar.

— Duvido — ela parou de despedaçar a flor.

— Querida, até Albus saber quem eu era, ele era um azarado da vida. Quando ele soube saber me distinguir das outras pessoas, até parou de comer a tinta das paredes — confessei e ela riu com gosto. — E de cair da cadeira. — Acrescentei, pensativo, fazendo-a rir de novo.

Eu sorri também e, quando eu fui falar mais alguma coisa, nossa tia Hermione nos chamou para jantar, com Hugo agarrado à sua perna... literalmente. Eu ajudei Dominique a se levantar e segui tia Hermione que mancava por causa de Hugo. Sinceramente, eu já o teria empurrado para o chão há muito tempo. Quem vai entender as mães, não é? Eu não entendia a minha.

Nós caminhamos até onde uma enorme tenda fora posta para caber todos da família, pois A Toca era pequena demais por dentro para comportar centenas de Weasley (e Potter). Pode ser exagero meu, mas os Weasley tinha mais filhos do que coelhos.

Por ter muitas crianças, uma outra mesa foi posta para caber todas elas (incluindo a mim) ao lado da mesa dos adultos. Afinal, éramos pequenos e travessos (principalmente eu; eu sempre levava as criancinhas para o mal caminho), então eles eram obrigados a ficarem de olho.

Vovó pôs as mesas magicamente (eu amava magia) e começamos a comer. Como sempre, eu não prestava atenção no que os adultos falavam. Era como se eu tivesse um... bloqueio. E, também, Dominique estava sentada ao meu lado. Por que eu prestaria atenção em outra coisa?

Eu implicava com os mais novos, quando eu senti que Dominique me cutucava. Eu a olhei com a boca cheia de sobremesa.

— O quê?

Ela apontou com a cabeça para a mesa dos adultos. Franzi a testa e tirei o bloqueio dos meus ouvidos. Eram os pais de Dominique que estavam falando agora.

— Todos sabem que eu estava aqui resolvendo algumas coisas...

— Coisas secretas — desdenhou tio George. Acho que ele estava um pouco magoado porque o irmão não quis contar o que era, ou porque um de seus produtos não funcionou para descobrir o que o tio Gui guardava.

— ... e eu finalmente consegui. — Terminou ele.

— O quê? — perguntou tio Ron, curioso.

— Vamos nos mudar para Londres. Consegui um posto em Gringotes, que foi difícil recusar. Nós vamos ficar! — E todos começaram a comemorar.

Olhei para Dominique, um pouco surpreso. Mas sabia que eu tinha algo para quando fosse falar com uma garota: eu trazia sorte. Dominique sorriu, tão radiante, que eu poderia ter caído no chão com tanta beleza.

— Viu? Quando se está comigo, você sempre terá sorte. — Falei, com o peito estufado.

Na hora, Dominique riu e me deu um rápido abraço, mas que foi tão longo para mim. Ela se levantou da cadeira e pulou no colo de Victoire, que estava ao lado de Teddy. A irmã ficou um pouco irritada, mas viu que não era preciso. Victoire morava com os nossos avós, na A Toca. E agora iria morar com os pais.

Ela não percebeu, porém, meu rosto ainda estava em brasa. Albus até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção. Nem eu, para falar a verdade.

Mais tarde, quando eu estava sentado na vassoura de brinquedo que meu pai comprara para mim, Dominique apareceu na varanda. Todos estavam espremidos dentro d'A Toca, rindo alto para perceberem que tinha duas crianças do lado de fora. Sozinhos.

Eu não a vi chegando e minha cabeça voava para o abraço que ela me dera. Apenas uma outra garota me deixara arrebatado com um abraço inocente. Mas ela não vem ao caso agora.

— Sirius — não sei por quê, mas gostava quando os outros me chamavam de Sirius. Não que eu não gostasse de James. Ele era o meu avô, afinal.

Eu me virei e quase caí da vassoura, que planava a alguns centímetros, pois Dominique já estava preparada para dormir. Eu nunca tinha visto uma garota de pijama (minha mãe e minha irmã não contavam) e eu fiquei bem impressionado com a visão.

Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e voavam com o vento; a camisola dela era de estrelinhas amarelas e tinha mangas compridas. Ela tinha um chinelo nos pés, enquanto os meus estavam pretos e descalços. Ela estava linda demais.

— Oi, Nique — respondi, guiando a vassoura até ela. Dominique estava um pouco corada e eu estava começando a ficar nervoso.

— Eu não lhe agradeci adequadamente, sabe, por me dar sorte — ela revirou os olhos, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Eu fiz uma mesura para ela, ainda na vassoura. Ela riu mais um pouco e chegou mais perto e eu fingi que não havia visto.

— E como pretende me agradecer, milady? — perguntei, imitando um daqueles filmes trouxas medieval.

Dominique me olhou, hesitando. Mas eu esperei e a espera valeu a pena. Ela encurtou os passos e parou em frente a mim. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, aproximando o rosto do meu. Eu estava suando em bicas, pois ainda não estava preparado para um beijo. Eu a amava, mas não queria um beijo.

Eu fechei os olhos e, dois segundos depois, senti uma pressão leve nos lábios. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, enquanto eu sentia o gosto de morango de seu brilho labial (ou seria o creme da torta que a vovó fizera?). Dominique, então, se afastou.

Foi rápido e mais doce do que eu esperava. Quando eu abri os olhos, ela me encarava firmemente. Eu sempre a admirei por isso. Quando eu beijei uma outra garota, ela saíra correndo. Mas Dominique ficou.

— Bem... — a cara de peixinho voltou. — Por essa eu não esperava. — Eu dei uma risadinha. Estava afobado. Vidrado.

— E não espere por outra, James — disse ela, daquele jeito especial.

— Não disse que esperava — rebati, mas sem ser arrogante, apenas criança. Dominique assentiu.

— Obrigada — sua voz amenizou um pouco. — Boa noite, James Sirius. — Ela entrou novamente em casa e eu flutuei um pouco mais alto na vassoura. Eu estava nas nuvens.

Realmente, não houve outro beijo e eu também não tentei que ela me desse. Queria ter o meu primeiro amor. E eu achei que tive. Até ver aquela que realmente roubara o meu coração.

Eu realmente estava desesperado por um amor verdadeiro naquela época. Pena que, depois, eu já não sabia mais o que era isso: amar de verdade.


End file.
